Love is not stupid, we are
by Looop
Summary: [Post Alvarez]. Gajeel ya no tiene derecho de regañar a Juvia, porque para sus ojos ambos ya eran lo mismo; idiotas que harían lo que fuera para ver a las personas que aman, sanas y salvas [Gajevy&Gruvia. Brotp Gajuvia].


Nuevamente ando en estos lados escribiendo sobre mi brotp con fuertes inclinaciones hacia dos de mis otp: gajevy y gruvia. Espero y les guste; frases usadas al final de la viñeta son referencias a viejas viñetas que he escrito con anterioridad, pero no es necesario leerlas (aunque si gusta estaría encantada).

Cualquier error ortográfico háganme saber.

¡Besos!

* * *

 **||| Love is not stupid, we are |||**

Gajeel ya no tiene ningún derecho de regañarla, ya no puede llamarla estúpida cabeza hueca, ya no puede decirle que sus actos pueden traer consecuencias graves. Porque para sus ojos, ambos ya eran lo mismo.

Idiotas que harían todo por amor, idiotas que harían lo que fuera para ver a la persona que aman sanos y salvos.

Al principio jamás comprendió porque Juvia actuaba de esa manera en cuestión a Gray, pero ahora que lo vivía (y sentía) la comprendía mejor que nunca. Porque si algo le sucedía a Levy (incluso el más leve moretón) él buscaría hacer a alguien pagar. Porque su prioridad es ella, siempre va a ser Levy.

Y ahora sentado en el sofá de la habitación de Juvia, Gajeel no puede verla a los ojos. Pues todas las veces en que la llamó una bruta vienen a él como una cubeta de agua helada, todas esas veces que llamó el amor de ella hacia Gray una pérdida de tiempo, vienen a él como fuertes ráfagas de viento.

Porque al fin lo comprendía, el amo no era tonto, jamás lo fue.

Mucho menos cuando recuerda las sonrisas y caricias de Levy; y aquellos besos que él siempre le regresa con fiereza. Ese era amor del bueno, era el amor que tanto Juvia leía en libros cuando estaban en aquel otro viejo gremio.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que este amor era en cierto punto malo. Lo supo cuando se enteró por Gray (quien estaba ebrio, pues se cumplía un mes de aquella guerra en la que casi lo la libraban) lo que había ocurrido en una batalla entre Juvia, él y otro mago (se llamaba Invel, jamás olvidará el nombre del bastardo).

En ese momento quiso jalarle las orejas a Juvia, quiso gritarle, y quiso encerrarla en una habitación para que nunca más saliese a cometer más estupideces. ¿Pues como más iba a reaccionar Gajeel, cuando se enteró que su mejor amiga estuvo a nada de librarse de la muerte? Juvia había muerto en cierto punto, lo sabe, Wendy se lo había confirmado.

" _Juvia no podía ver a Gray-sama morir, Gajeel-kun."_ Y se lo había dicho con tanta seguridad (y cierta dulzura, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño) que por un momento temió que en el futuro, se volviera a repetir lo mismo.

Y la llamó estúpida, saliendo de la habitación.

Más unos días después, recuerda que él también fue estúpido. También había preferido salvar a alguien que significa mucho para él (más que su vida, lo sabe, pues no lo pensó ni dos veces). Porque Gajeel preferiría mil veces ver a Levy ahí, sin ningún rasguño ni peligro a su alcance, aunque esto le costase su vida (aunque luego ella lo golpeara pues la ha preocupado demasiado).

Porque al igual que Juvia, también había muerto. Incluso estuvo del otro lado. Escuchó a Levy llorar por él (Juvia llora también, pues dice que escuchó a Gray llamarla también), escuchó a Lilly tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero él estaba en paz, porque había logrado sacarla de un peligro asegurado, de una posible muerte (algo que espera jamás ver en su vida, Gajeel primero parte de este mundo antes de ver a Levy perecer ante sus ojos).

El amor no es estúpido, lo sabe ahora que lo vive en carne propia. El amor no es tonto, ni mucho menos una pérdida de tiempo. Juvia siempre había tenido razón, si alguien tiene a alguien a quien amar aún había mucho más por lo que vivir.

Aún si las personas enamoradas, fueran las personas más estúpidas del mundo.

—Eres una estúpida, mujer.

Juvia sonríe (Gajeel se pregunta cuando su sonrisa llegará a sus ojos).

—Gajeel-kun también es estúpido.

Pero él no la corrige. Al fin de cuentas, solo estaba recalcando la obviedad de las cosas.

Que el amor jamás fue estúpido, sino que ellos lo eran. Porque al querer salvar a la persona que ellos más amaban, solo les habían traído cicatrices que se tardarían mucho en cerrar.

Porque Levy aún gritaba cuando por las noches, la mano de Gajeel no tomaba la suya.

Y porque Gray aún tenía sueños donde Juvia, dormía eternamente sobre una cama de nieve roja.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
